Painting Pictures In The Sky
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: Kendall/Jo song fic with Taylor Swift's amazing song: "I'm Only Me When I'm With You". :D


**Authoress' Notes**

_**Hihi! :) So another KenJo one shot from me. ;) I hope you guys will like it! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush nor this amazing song by the talented Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Painting Pictures In The Sky<strong>

_Friday night beneath the stars_  
><em>In a field behind your yard<em>  
><em>You and I are painting pictures in the sky<em>

The two laid on a blanket beside each other, star gazing at the perfectly starry sky above them in Kendall's backyard. For Jo, it was a nice break from the flimflam world of her boyfriend, Blake.

"Remember when we used to do this all the time when we were kids?" Jo asked, breaking the silence with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, those were the days." Kendall answered with a sigh.

"Oh, guess what that one is!" Jo exclaimed as she sat up and pointed to a group of stars that acted as dots while they were being connected by a bright line.

"Hmmm..." Kendall said as he sat up as well and rubbed his chin while he examined the figure.

"Whoa, it's a star!" He suddenly blurted out in realization. The many stars being connected made a five pointed star in the sky.

"Yeah! I can't believe you didn't get it right away." Jo teased as she playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Just like old times, huh?" He commented with a cheeky grin as the two laid back down on the ground.

"Yep!" Jo replied back happily as the two continued watching the sky, smiling and enjoying each other's company.

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_  
><em>Just listen to the crickets sing<em>  
><em>Everything I need is right here by my side<em>

Silence continued to ensue between the two as they just laid peacefully there, side by side, watching the heavens. Both didn't really mind that they had stopped talking for now since they found the silence to be rather comfortable and also just being there with one another made everything all right.

And I know everything about you  
>I don't wanna live without you<p>

They were friends. Best friends actually ever since the fateful day they met upon becoming next door neighbors at the age of six. She knew everything about him and he knew everything about her. She needed him- that much was painfully obvious. Her heart had sunk when he had been absent the second half of the school day last week. The day had never gone slower without him randomly showing up behind her to possibly lift and spin her around while she laughed like a maniac.

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
><em>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<em>  
><em>It's like no matter what I do<em>

Much as she hated to admit it, he controlled her. Whether he knew it or not, she didn't know. She hated going to places where he wouldn't be, despised the classes that they didn't share. She loathed going out when he was grounded.

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_  
><em>The other half I'm only trying to<em>  
><em>Let you know that what I feel is true<em>

Over the time of their friendship, Kendall had always been the risk taker. He did things that Jo wasn't sure about and in the end, she'd have to get him out of the bad situation that he'd caused. This drove her crazy but at the same time, it didn't. Sure, it was hard to clean up his mess but as his friend, she'd be more than willing to help- especially with the hidden feelings she would have come to later realize as time went on.

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

The only time she was able to truly be herself was when she was with him. She didn't have to be someone else. He wouldn't judge her.

_Just a small town boy and girl_  
><em>Living in a crazy world<em>  
><em>Trying to figure out what is and isn't true<em>  
><em>And I don't try to hide my tears<em>  
><em>The secrets all my deepest fears<em>  
><em>Through it all nobody gets me like you do<em>

She couldn't understand these feelings at all. Shouldn't he feel this way about Blake, her boyfriend, and not Kendall, her best friend? She just didn't know anymore.

She sighed and shot a quick glance at Kendall. He just stared at the sky while she stared at him. The one person who knew all her fears and flaws, and liked her just the same. Nobody knew her better.

_And you know everything about me_  
><em>You say that you can't live without me<em>

However, there was one thing he didn't know about her. The one thing she had been keeping to herself for as long as she could remember.

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
><em>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<em>  
><em>It's like no matter what I do<em>  
><em>Well you drive me crazy half the time<em>  
><em>The other half I'm only trying to<em>  
><em>Let you know that what I feel is true.<em>

There was a reason she couldn't be without him, why she hated being up when he was down. That didn't drive her crazy- he did, Kendall. She knew how she felt about him, but did he feel the same way?

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

"Kendall?" She said to get his attention as she sat up.

"Yeah?" He answered as he sat up as well.

_When I'm with anybody else_  
><em>It's so hard to be myself<em>  
><em>Only you can see<em>

"There's something I have to tell you." She said as she bit her lip.

He faced towards her, showing that she had his full attention.

She struggled for a moment. "Kendall... I..." She stuttered.

_That I'm only up when you're not down_  
><em>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<em>  
><em>It's like no matter what I do<em>  
><em>Well, you drive me crazy half the time<em>  
><em>The other half I'm only trying<em>  
><em>To let you know that what I feel is true<em>

"Kendall, I…I've been struggling with this for awhile now. I mean, you know me better than anyone else, even Blake and when I'm around you, I feel like I can, well, I don't know, be myself. It's something that I like and well, Kendall…" She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is,"

_And I'm only me_  
><em>Who I wanna be<em>  
><em>Well, I'm only me when I'm with you<em>

"Kendall, I'm in love with you!" She blurted out.

He gaped at her. "What?" He managed to choke out.

She abruptly stood up and began pacing. "I'm in love with you! I have been ever since I first met you! All this time! Wasted time…" She trailed off.

He stood up now as well. "Then…why….Blake?" He stammered.

"I didn't think you felt the same way." She told him sadly.

"But I do."

"What?" She stopped pacing and stared at him.

"What?" She repeated, this one quieter than the last one.

He walked towards her and took his hands in hers.

"Jo," He said softly. "I love you too."

_With you, ooh yeah_

Jo smiled widely at what she just heard as she felt their faces getting closer and closer until their lips finally met. Kendall snaked his arms around her waist as she wound her arms around his neck. Jo giggled into it as Kendall smiled- both being as happy as can be. All the feelings they've been hiding all these years were now being poured out into the kiss. Neither wanted it to end but had to since they needed air. When they had pulled away, they laid back down on the ground, both smiling like idiots with their hands perfectly intertwined. They turned their heads to face each other.

"I love you." They both said at the exact same time. They just laughed it off and kissed once more.

_Finally, they got it right._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so tell me what you guys thought of this one! :) Please review! :D<strong>_


End file.
